Cauchemar
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: A Francis Bonnefoy sus propios sueños se le presentan como el sucio reflejo de un viejo cristal al que llama infancia.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Hay veces en las que Francis Bonnefoy sueña.

Hay veces en las que Francis Bonnefoy sueña con su infancia.

Hay veces en las que Francis Bonnefoy olvida sus sueños.

Puede verse a sí mismo de pequeño, con sus dorados bucles balanceándose de lado a lado y una sonrisa en su cara. Pero en verdad él no se ve, sino que ve a través de sus propios ojos, lo que ellos una vez vieron. Hay veces en las que también puede sentir sensaciones, como aquél par de zapatillas que tanto le gustaban. Eran pequeñas y rosadas. _Me gusta el color rosa_, se decía al bajar la mirada y parpadear ante el par que le cubría los pies.

Eran pequeñas. Tal vez demasiado. A veces Francis debía encoger los dedos para que su único par le calzara. _Me gusta el color rosa,_ se repetía a sí mismo aunque supiera que el resto de las personas que lo veían lo consideraran un color de niña.

Otra de las sensaciones que abundaban en sus sueños era el olor a comida recién preparada en los restaurantes. Padre le dejaba salir solo a donde quisiera, pero siempre le recomendaba los restaurantes. Francis pasaba mesa por mesa y podía sentir el aroma de los alimentos. Hacía dos rondas, se paseaba por las mesas dos veces. En la primera dejaba una tarjeta, durante la segunda la recogía. Si era su día de suerte, había dinero junto a ella. Francis adoraba el aroma que sentía, pero adoraba aún más cuando padre no se enfadaba al ver las tarjetas sin recompensa.

En ocasiones sueña con la pequeña Dominique, su hermana. La recuerda sentada, junto a madre o en brazos de ella. La mirada de Dominique era siempre igual, y cada vez dejaba a Francis con la misma sensación al ver sus ojos vacíos. La niña, infante en ese entonces, se entretenía con una lata que gustaba de mordisquear. Su hermano a veces creía que ello podría causar que se cortara la lengua. _Deja que se corte, no sabes nada_, decía madre. Ambas se la pasaban sentadas de la misma forma, pero no era siempre el mismo lugar. A veces era una acera más limpia que otra.

Cuando terminaba sus tareas, el pequeño Bonnefoy se dedicaba a buscar un juguete limpio para su hermana, como los que los niños que eran felices poseían. Sueña consigo mismo rebuscando en la cima de una pila de basura por una muñeca que hiciera feliz a Dominique. Ella no hablaba mucho. No sabía hablar de hecho, porque era una bebé, pero no emitía demasiados sonidos. Siempre sentada, ya se había rendido a gatear pues al parecer madre le gritaba mucho cuando lo hacía. Miraba sin mirar, sus ojos pendían de ninguna imagen en particular.

En algunos sueños se presentan aquellos uniformes escolares que Francis veía que los otros niños vestían. A la salida de una escuela, montones y montones de niños salían a las corridas, y el paisaje se desdibujaba en una lluvia de azules y celestes de las telas que los envolvían. A la entrada del subterráneo Francis veía subir al mismo niño. Éste se paraba contra una pared, frente a un gran anuncio de crema para el rostro. Esperaba a su madre mientras ella sacaba los boletos.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que su uniforme era hermoso.

Cuando hacía sus deberes la gente le sonreía; los que no, le ignoraban. Ante tal gesto el niño se sentía dichoso, sabía que estaba haciendo algo bien. Algunas veces le hablaban, pero él no entendía muy bien qué querían expresar, por lo que se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza.

—Niño. —Le había llamado un hombre una vez.

Francis se encontraba haciendo su recorrido en la estación de tren, entregaba un lápiz con una pequeña tarjeta anexada a cada pasajero, luego volvía a recogerlas. Podía o no haber una recompensa.

—¡Niño! —Volvió a llamarle el hombre. Era quien atendía un pequeño quiosco de dulces y golosinas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Francis.

—Muéstrame qué es lo que tienes allí.

Gustoso, le entregó uno de los lápices. El señor no lo estudió demasiado, sino que se le quedó mirando a él. Tras unos instantes inquirió:

—¿Y tus padres, niño?

—Padre y madre esperan por mí.

—¿Ellos te dijeron que hicieras esto?

Francis asintió.

—Déjame decirte una cosa, acércate.

Tras pensárselo, obedeció. El hombre le acarició los cabellos, desde la raíz en donde nacían hasta las puntas doradas.

—Ese no es el tipo de cosas que los padres dejan a sus hijos hacer —explicó mientras movía su mano hasta la mejilla sonrosada del pequeño—. No, un padre debe... debe darle amor a un niño como tú —dijo en un tono pesado antes de humedecer su labios y bajar la mano hasta el hombro infantil—. Dime, ¿a ti te agrada el amor?

A Francis no le gusto nada todo aquello. Sin oír una palabra más se alejó de la estación, decidido a no volver. De seguro el señor se habría enfadado por su presurosa partida.

Francis no lo recuerda, pero después de aquel episodio hubo un tiempo en el que no se sintió tan orgulloso de su cabellera. Cada vez que un hombre extraño deseaba a hablarle, él se marchaba.

Algo que sí recuerda es la vez en que consiguió un elefante de felpa para Dominique. Había mojado sus dedos con saliva para intentar quitarle las manchas, pero no había sido de mucha ayuda. Sin desanimarse, se lo entregó como obsequio. La pequeña apenas pareció registrarlo, pero una vez su hermano lo hubo colocado entre sus brazos, la infante vomitó encima del elefante.

—Mamá, límpiala, se ha vomitado.

Recuerda haberlo repetido al menos tres veces. No sabe si madre lo oyó y, si lo hizo, no recuerda si limpió a Dominique. Allí es donde el recuerdo se corta. Pero el blanco del vómito permanece tan fuerte grabado en su memoria como el nauseabundo olor del mismo.

Hay ocasiones en las que vuelve a soñar con el niño del subterráneo y su madre. Sus ojos eran verdes, brillantes y llenos de vida. Le recordaba a su hermana, porque los ojos de él poseían todo lo que los ojos de ella carecían.

Una vez Francis caminó hacia el niño, mientras la señora estaba en la larga fila de la boletería.

—¿Y tus padres? —Le preguntó.

—¿Y a ti qué? —Retrucó en un fuerte acento inglés.

—¿Y a mí qué de qué? —Dijo, sin entender.

—¡Y a ti qué te importa! —Bufó con altanería el desconocido, pero Francis no se marchaba—. Mi mamá está en la boletería, tarado.

—Déjame decirte una cosa, acércate —indicó Francis. El niño le observó, un tanto avergonzado.

—No... Estás todo sucio... —Murmuró.

El pequeño Bonnefoy extendió una mano con rapidez para enseñarle uno de los lápices que llevaba.

—Puedes pagarlo por lo que sea tengas —explicó.

—Lo siento, no traigo dinero, mi madre es la que lo guarda.

—¿Puedes pedirle?

—Está ocupada...

—Debo llevarlo a padre, cuando no llevo hay PUM PUM. Eso no es bueno, hace llorar a Dominique. Hace llorar a todos.

—¡Está ocupada! —Dijo el otro, presa del pánico.

Francis le empujó al piso antes de huir del subterráneo.

Los baños de las estaciones de servicio eran los favoritos de Francis, si iba lo suficientemente temprano él encontraba papel para limpiarse. Era muy meticuloso al respecto, una gran parte del mismo era destinado a la higiene de Dominique y de sus pañales. Le hubiera gustado que el perfume fuera regalado como el papel sanitario, de esa forma su hermana hubiera podido oler mejor. Una vez intentó utilizar jabón de los baños del servicio, pero fue inútil. No era lo mismo que una ducha completa.

Francis nunca sueña con eso, tampoco lo recuerda.

Pero hay un sueño que se le presenta muy claro a veces. Es de noche y ve a madre caminando. No camina sobre la acera, sino en medio de la calle, la está cruzando. Ella se tambalea y tiene una mano en el bolsillo. Cuando Francis le pregunta dónde estaba, ella contesta que fue a pasear. Él se entristece al imaginar a madre sola en medio de la noche, pero ella lo reconforta diciéndole que un amigo la acompañó. Francis se anima, porque sabe que madre no tiene amigos y es bueno que esté comenzando a conseguir alguno. Le explica que él tuvo la oportunidad de hacer amigos, pero lo echó a perder.

—Descuida, cariño. Mira, de hecho, le hablé de ti a mi amigo. Quiere conocerte —ella le cuenta a su hijo, y el no sabe por qué, pero la mujer comienza a temblar y las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro—. Francis... solamente quiero que lo conozcas..., una día te llevará a pasear como a mí..., necesito que lo hagas, Francis, harías feliz a mamá. Es un buen amigo, no te asustes... Te dará una gran recompensa, eres valioso para la gente como él.

Ese es el sueño que logra que Francis Bonnefoy despierte entre sus sábanas rosadas, empapado de sudor, agitado y con frío. Se siente sucio. No sabe a qué se debe, ya que por más que lo intente nuca puede recordar el sueño.

* * *

Por si no quedó del todo claro, el otro niño es Inglaterra.

Dominique es Mónaco.

Espero que el resto haya quedado comprensible, o que la idea se entienda.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
